Bay Days Hetalia!
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: This is in Celebration of Bay Days! I was bored and inspired greatly by the very very loud Music. Acutally i think it was the suger covered donuts i had. Anything could've done it. It twas a Beautiful Night. Anyway, Enjoy! I don't Own Hetalia. And Shakira belongs to Darkness. Rose is Mah Character. :D


Rose and Shakira were sitting in the same row as EVERY single Nation. Even the small ones. The music was Loud and full of different beats. Somehow Shakira was falling asleep. Rose looked like she was going to explode with happiness. There was at least two dozen people dancing to the music in front of the chairs in the very large tent. Then the Bad Touch Trio jumped up with their devious smirks on and ran into the large group to dance. Shakira almost got to sleep when suddenly there was a hand in her face. She looked up quickly at the person infront of her. Spain had apparently come back to take someone to dance with him.  
"Come On, it'll be fun!" Spain said.  
"I'm not going to"  
"Please?" Spain asked looking at her with his legendary puppy look. Shakira rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand before being pulled into the crowd with him. Then Prussia with a smirk on his face ran out and grabbed Rose and pulled her back into the group. Now dancing with Spain was like a very spicy tango. But Soon after getting the hang of it, Shakira ended up leading.  
"Now thats surprising, Spain. i Thought you knew how to dance" Shakira grinned at Spain.  
"Whoa, I feel like i've been beat somehow" Spain said surprised.

Meanwhile Rose felt like she was on a rollercoaster, Never knowing what he was going to do. Prussia just kept Rose on her toes and his evil Smirk kept growing. But soon Rose understood the pattern that he was going on. She soon pulled him into a different kind of Dance. Now it was Rose's turn to smirk. She just kept on surprising the poor Prussian.  
"This is sooo Fun!" Rose chirped as she pulled Prussia back a few steps.  
"Whoa, getting Dizzy" Prussia groaned.

Suddenly the song changed and Spain managed to twirl Shakira into the arms of Prussia while Prussia just spun Rose over to France. Shakira just laughed as she turned and started to lead the Prussian in a very complicated dance. He just somehow barely got each of the movements.  
"Geesh, Careful. i'm not that good of a dancer" Prussia warned Shakira. She just smirked at him and kept moving along the dance.  
"Oh really? I think i'll need to exchange you for a real man" Shakira laughed. Prussia got a confused look.  
"A real man? Well thats rude" Prussia said backing up as Shakira moved forward. She just chuckled and kept on dancing.

Now dancing with France is a very hard task, Of keeping your movements graceful, and His hands where they belong. Rose still managed to have fun however, she kept a smile and a good eye on where Frances hands were.  
"Mon ami, is this dance too hard for you? You seem to be missing some steps" France says grinning. Rose gives him a sharp look before looking behind her to make sure she doesn't walk into anyone.  
"Well i'm not used to this kind of dancing. So i'm a little bit new" Rose said looking back at France. Suddenly he stepped forward and grabbed her before twirling her around and sending her off in a direction.

Prussia suddenly pulled Shakira forward before pushing her backwards right into someone's arms.  
"Whoa, Careful Dude. you could've gotten hurt" a familiar voice said. Shakira looked up to see America's face. She smiled and carefully turned around brushing herself off.  
"Well that wasn't my idea to come flying off the dance floor" Shakira said regarding him with a almost serious look. She just was too happy to keep it straight.  
"Dancing? Sounds like Fun! I wanna dance too" America said grinning. Then he extended a Hand to Shakira. "Dance with me?" Shakira's face went a deep red as she took his hand and let him lead him back to the dance floor.

Rose was getting quite dizzy as she hit someone. She stumbled around for a moment before falling right into them again.  
"Ah, sorry. Can't, See, Oh god. I feel like i'm going to throw up" Rose mumbled. She turned to look at a very red-faced Italian. But at that moment she wasn't going to question it. She just needed someone to hold onto before she falls over.  
"Oh, Lovi. Gahh I can't stand straight" Rose moaned leaning on him. Spain hopped out of the crowd just in time to see this.  
"Oh, I've never seen Lovi that shade of red before" He said surprised. Rose blinked and looked at him. He must be at least the darkest shade of red in the world. But After thinking for a moment she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd.

Lets just say, that rest of the night ended up quite satisfying for both Shakira and Rose. Lots of Dancing and laughing, followed by embarrassing their dancing partners. All in all. it was a Good Bay Days that year.


End file.
